


comfort in you + rp ad

by hopofgalar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is sad, Angst, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Saeyoung misses saeran, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopofgalar/pseuds/hopofgalar
Summary: hello! i’ve made a lil 707xyoosung drabble and an rp ad is in the notes. pls dont report huhu i put a literary worki’m lookin for people who do literate and 3rd person rps! feel free to comment down or message me ^^ and take the time to read the drabble! thankies!





	comfort in you + rp ad

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it’s the start of my vacation and i’m willing to rp with new people— and don’t worry, (and pls dont report), i’m putting in a lil drabble after the info hehe
> 
> i can rp people from bts and day6, animes like naruto, yuri on ice, and black butler, and mystic messenger. i don’t mind any genre/plot (i’ll come up w ideas too!) and i tend to play sub roles though (i sometimes dom but uhh...) hehe feel free to message me or drop your acc in the comments. thank you!
> 
> kkt: kpopnerd930  
> discord: mari#0024  
> kik: ItsSimplyJustMariel

there are times where in we all have our breaking points. the masks we all put on will soon rot, decay, and crumble, in front of others, or just when we’re by ourselves. normally, we all try to hold back until we’re alone, but sometimes it’s too hard to push the urge back. just like what happened with saeyoung.

he never thought he’d fail to push back his feelings. he never expected to just break down in front of his co-rfa members. especially not in front of zen. he just knew he was in front of his computer, trying to fix the damage caused by a hacker who seemed just as skilled as saeyoung himself was. like... they were equals. equals. saeyoung, who was like saeran. saeran, who was like saeyoung.

moments later, his head was in his hands, his fingers curled around his hair, tugging as tears pricked at his eyes. he couldn’t even continue working, couldn’t look at the screen. his thoughts were just filled with saeran and how much his brother could hate him at that moment in time. he regretted leaving without him, he just couldn’t bear the pain of not having his only remaining biological family member with him now.

“fuck...” he swore, tears spilling out of his eyes. the dam broke. continuous sobs left his lips, and when vanderwood came in, saeyoung just shouted so the fellow agent could leave. saeyoung couldn’t even stop himself from crying. every time he thought of saeran, a picture of him just popped up in his head. they were just spitting images of each other, but in a way, so so different.

he didn’t realize that yoosung had gotten through all the security systems of his ‘humble abode’ and was now staring at saeyoung with a sad look, a frown forming on his expression as he went forward and pulled him into a tight hug. “i know...” he said after a while. “i know what it feels... you miss him, don’t you?” the gamer said softly, forcing his own tears down. saeyoung just nodded, choking out a response. “everyday... i miss him everyday, so much... i have so many regrets...” 

yoosung just hummed and rubbed his back, opting to stay like this, hugging saeyoung and doing his best to give him comfort. “i may be the youngest, so i can’t really help much... but... take those feelings, harness them and use them, transform them slowly to be the driving will and force to bring him back, to find him and take him home, where he belongs, with you.” he said quietly, resting his chin on saeyoung’s shoulder.

“but for now, keep crying... the façade you kept up in chat was bound to break here in true life... let all the feelings out, luciel—“ “saeyoung...” the hacker murmured, yoosung giving him a confused look. “what?” “call me saeyoung... t-that’s my true name. my brother’s name is saeran.” he mumbled.

“well... okay, saeyoung...” yoosung said, with a smile. he was glad saeyoung could confide in him. “just let all your feelings out, okay? it’s just you and i here right now.” he said, just as saeyoung had held, clung onto yoosung and cried like a little kid. and yoosung just held him through it all. “i’ll always be here to comfort you, so don’t be afraid to let your true feelings show. and everyone in the rfa, on behalf of everyone else... i’m letting you know that we’re all here to support you.” 

and maybe, yoosung could stop playing lolol for a bit if it meant being able to comfort saeyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it’s the start of my vacation and i’m willing to rp with new people— and don’t worry, (and pls dont report), i’m putting in a lil drabble after the info hehe
> 
> i can rp people from bts and day6, animes like naruto, yuri on ice, and black butler, and mystic messenger. i don’t mind any genre/plot (i’ll come up w ideas too!) and i tend to play sub roles though (i sometimes dom but uhh...) hehe feel free to message me or drop your acc in the comments. thank you!
> 
> kkt: kpopnerd930  
> discord: mari#0024  
> kik: ItsSimplyJustMariel


End file.
